The present invention relates to ball polishers and related apparatuses.
Bowling is a sport in which it is important to have very even and uniformly polished surfaces on both the bowling lane and the bowling ball. Having even surfaces is especially important for the professional or xe2x80x9cscratchxe2x80x9d amateur bowler since even surfaces lead to consistency, which in turn leads to excellence in the sport of bowling. Therefore, it is very important in the sport of bowling to have a very evenly polished bowling ball.
In the past, it has been very difficult or very costly to achieve an evenly polished bowling ball. Currently, most bowling ball polishing is done by a manual operation where the user holds the ball against a polishing cloth on wheels and turns the ball to polish the entire surface of the bowling ball. The manual operation often leads to an uneven polish and furthermore takes several minutes to polish a ball. Other apparatuses have also been used, but most apparatuses lead to xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d on the bowling ball where one area is polished more or less than the remaining areas on the bowling ball. Therefore, it is a desire of bowlers and the bowling industry to have an apparatus that will provide a very evenly polished bowling ball in a short amount of time and at a relatively inexpensive cost.
Other industries also have a need for evenly polished spherical objects. For example, large glass spheres used in large telescopes need to be evenly polished to provide optimum performance. Thus, there is a need for a ball polisher that will provide an even polish on a variety of different spherical objects.
One aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for multi-axial rotation of a spherical object comprising a cradle that is supported for rotation about a first axis. The cradle is shaped to support a bowling ball and includes a ball spinner positioned and adapted to spin the bowling ball in the cradle about a second axis that is oriented at an angle to the first axis. The apparatus also comprises a first drive operably connected to the cradle for rotating the cradle about the first axis at a first speed of rotation, and a second drive connected to the ball spinner to spin the spherical object about the second axis at a second speed of rotation.
Another aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for rotating a spherical object comprising a pair of wheels with edges arranged to engage and rotate a spherical object. The apparatus also includes a first drive connected to the pair of wheels for rotating them in opposite directions about a first axis. A second drive is connected to the wheels for rotating the pair of wheels simultaneously in the same direction about a second axis.
Still another aspect of the present invention is an apparatus comprising a ball-holding device adapted to spin a bowling ball about a constantly changing axis, a polisher including a holder for holding polishing tape against a bowling ball supported on the ball-holding device, and a fluid dispenser for placing fluid on the bowling ball while the bowling ball is being spun.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an apparatus comprising a tape holder and tape support having an arcuate shape. The apparatus also comprises a dispenser mechanism adapted to periodically motivate the tape to position a new section adjacent to the tape support.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is a method of polishing a spherical object comprising the steps of: a) providing a cradle apparatus having at least two wheels for supporting and spinning a spherical object; b) providing a first drive and a second drive; c) providing a polishing apparatus having a tape holder and a tape support; d) rotating the wheels in the same direction about a first axis using the first drive; e) rotating the wheels in the same direction about a second axis using a second drive; and f) pressing the tape against spherical object while the spherical object is spinning.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.